


Prom

by UserExeNotFound



Series: Countryhumans Oneshot Collection, crossposted from Wattpad [4]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, Multi, This is a mess be warned, USA and Russia have a bonding moment, or should I say pentagon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserExeNotFound/pseuds/UserExeNotFound
Summary: Prom is nearing. So of course, there's infighting to gain the heart of one tired German lady.
Relationships: Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Suprise :), Germany/United States (Anthropomorphic), Past Estonia/Finland
Series: Countryhumans Oneshot Collection, crossposted from Wattpad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137527
Kudos: 3





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely Bluebunny2017 on Wattpad.

Germany is a patient country, she really is. However, even Germany will lose her damn patience if this keeps on repeating every. single. day.

You see, Germany has many friends. Okay, that may be WAY underrated. She is friends with the entire world, except Cuba maybe. But sometimes, only sometimes she regrets being friendly with literally everyone. Like when Greece asks her for money again, or when America tries to talk her into cooperating less good with China and Russia. Those are the moments where she feels like she should have listened to her father in some cases.

She just hoped this time it would start after she finished her homework.

Yes, Germany is going to school. Don't ask her why, she doesn't know, really. She was only told she is supposed to go to this special country school, so she did. She considered it useless for her if she was honest. If she wanted or needed to learn about something, she could do it herself, thank you very much. On the other hand, America for example REALLY needed this school thing. He only had stupid shit in his head nowadays.

"Hey Germs!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hallo Amerika **(Hello America)**. Haven't I told you to stop calling me that? It makes me feel like bacteria..."

"Oh, don't worry, beautiful. You could never be bacteria. By the way, did you fall from heaven?"

There it was again. Every day when she sat in the library, America would come to her and throw pick-up lines all around himself, trying to make her blush. It never worked so what at the beginning was only a challenge from Japan, turned into a personal conquest for the American. He would spend the rest of the day around her, voicing every new pick-up line he could think of or that he found online. This turned into a first weekly, then daily ritual and by now, it was normal for Germany to have some noisy company while she studied.

"No, I crawled out of hell. Will you sit down now?"

Deflating from his first so confident stance, the older country let himself fall onto one of the chairs next to the younger. He stared over to her and then leaned closer to see what she was studying this time.

"Okay what the fuck is this border gore?!", he exclaimed after letting his eyes roam over the map in her book.

"Holy Roman Empire. It was a huge confusing mess. You may be smart, but you wouldn't understand it unless you spend centuries looking at it daily."

America sighed. This would be boring. Germany would be all concentrated on this damn map and wouldn't even notice him speaking up. He knew. It happened sometimes. Well, at least he would get to see her cute face when she is lost in her own world of studying and working.

×•×○×•×

"Cześć, Niemcy! **(Hi Germany!)** "

"Hallo Polen **(Hello Poland)**. What exactly do you need help with this time?"

Poland was one of the countries that got tutored by Germany. At the beginning of their sessions, Poland had absolutely hated her because of who her father was. They would keep on ignoring her when she tried to help them, wouldn't tell her what they needed help with in the first place and when she actively tried to make them answer, they would scream at her and accuse her of having the same intentions as her father. It had kept on happening just like that until Germany didn't show up one time. Poland had been worried deep on the inside but had convinced themselves they weren't.

When they later found her in an abandoned hall of the school, having a panic attack they gradually changed. They would actually talk to her now, tell her what she needed to explain to them again and their grades went up again. You could say their neighbour actually grew on them and nestled her way into their heart, no matter how much they tried to deny it.

"Oh. Only Algebra, please. It confuses me."

Of course, Poland knew that Germany knew they had actually understood it. They didn't need tutoring since quite some time already. However, they wanted to keep on spending time with the girl but were too shy to ask her to hang out. They would have been able to muster some courage to ask, if there wasn't the threat of America and Russia all the time, not to mention her hell spawn of a father. Poland rather wanted to live another day, thanks.

While watching their tutor get out her math book, the Slav thought about what it would feel like if she was their girlfriend.

They often did. They liked to imagine the looks on the Russian and Americans faces if they strolled into school, holding her hand, kissing her, calling her cute pet names. Poland knew however that it would never happen like that. Germany seemed to see them as a sibling of hers and she seemed way more into the Russian or the American than the Polish. Still, Poland swore to themselves they wouldn't give up trying to make her fall for them from afar until the bitter end. The bitter end being when she started dating someone.

"Alright. Let's get started then."

×•×○×•×

Now the Russian, that was quite a funny story. Not how he fell for her but rather how he got to know her in the first place. You see, Russia had had a crush on Germany since the early days of their childhood.

They first met when both their fathers had agreed to a meeting and had decided it would be a great idea to take their children, in USSR's case his oldest, to meet as well.

At the beginning, Russia had... well not hated her, but he hadn't liked her either. He had thought she was WAY too nerdy or obedient and he rather wanted friends who would shit on their parent's rules and rather go out with him.

Then, Germany had built a bomb. It wasn't even a joke. She was eight at the time, Russia being just a year younger. He hadn't believed her when she insisted it was real until she dragged him into the backyard of the Germans, and they blew up a tree with the bomb. No harm done except for a few insects maybe.

She later told him that, since the first time she built a bomb, (which was when she was five and had gone out with her father to blow something up) she would always go out of her way to build a new one when her father announced that she would meet someone new. Just to blow something up with them and build a friendship with the kid. Of course, only if her father allowed her to make a friend this way.

That was the moment Russia decided he would like the nerdy girl. Just because of the cool stuff she could do, mind you.

As they grew older, with each meeting, the Slav came to realise that he liked her as more than a friend. When he was ten to be exact. From then on, it was a helpless puppy crush.

By the time Third Reich broke the pact between the USSR and him, they had already not seen each other in half a year, and gradually, Russia's feelings for her dimmed until he thought them gone.

When he encountered her in school again, he knew he was doomed from the start.

×•×○×•×

"Yo Germs!"

"Hallo Amerika. **(Hello America)** "

"Soooo... are you a painting? Because I wanna nail you to a wall. ~"

"You know that I am ace, right Amerika?"

"Oh yeah right uhh... just let me try again!! Uhmm... are you an alien? Because-"

"You look out of this world. I know Amerika, you used this one already."

"Oh god. Uhm... do I know you? 'Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

"I can certainly say that you've known me for... at least 70 years? And you have a crush? Is it Belgium? She looks very similar to me..."

"Ah! Oh god no! Uhmm... I have to leave... I forgot that Canada needed me today... yes! Canada needs me! Byehaveagoodday-!!"

"Wir sehen uns, Amerika… **(See you America)** "

×•×○×•×

"Dzień dobry Niemcy **(Good morning Germany)**!"

"Hallo Polen **(Hello Poland)**. How are you doing today?"

"Oh! I am wonderful! How about you?"

"Just the same. Earlier today America shot some very cheesy pick-up lines. Like, more than usual. Do you know what's up with him?"

"Ah! Uh... p-pick-up lines?"

"Yes, stuff like "Are you an alien, because..." for example. Do you know what's up? I am mildly concerned..."

"Nie ja nie **(No, I don't)**. So... there was this new cafe that opened just around the corner... they sell Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte there. Would... youliketogotherewithmemaybepossibly-?"

" I am sorry... I don't think I caught that last part. Could you repeat it?"

"I... I asked if you maybe wanted to go there with me?"

"I would love to believe me but... I am very busy at the moment... maybe some other time?"

"Uh... yeah sure... I should probably head to class then. Do następnego razu **(Until next time)**!"

"Yes. See you around."

×•×○×•×

"Привет германия **(Hello Germany)**."

"Hallo Russland **(Hello Russia)**."

"You seem... down? No that's not the right word... confused?"

"Maybe because I am..."

"Oh? What's the matter, nerdy? Can't understand a topic or what?"

"No not that. It's just... America and Poland have been acting weird today..."

"Tell me about it. Do I have to beat them up?"

"No! Please don't beat someone up... again! America was really flustered and didn't manage to get any lines out properly and Poland just seemed weirdly tense?"

"Don't worry. Prom is coming closer. Maybe they plan to ask someone and are very nervous about it?"

"You are right. That has to be it. Thank you Russia! I should probably go now. I still have two classes and I still have to eat something!"

"Увидимся, красавица **(See you, beautiful)**."

×•×○×•×

As prom moved closer, Germany noticed the behaviors of the two countries even more than usual. The closer the day came where everyone started asking their crushes out, the weirder they got.

The most concerning part was that Russia too, grew more tense and confusing. He would mumble a lot and call her more names in Russian than usual. She wasn't sure what any of them meant, however, if she had to guess they would have to be either, very degrading, or very intimate, considering that Ukraine spat out all their water, Belarus started squealing like nothing else and Kazakhstan let his spoon fall into his soup, creating a whole mess, when Russia called her something in front of them once. He started to hide from his siblings as long as he could since that time.

Safe to say, Germany was very worried for her friends. She believed they really were stressed because they wanted to ask someone out, just like Russia had said. She hoped they would tell her who it was. Afterall, there was the possibility that she could help them.

Who would that be through?

The tricolor knew that Russia had tensions with quite a lot of people, and he complained about all of them to her. She didn't see a possibility of him asking out one of these, rather those he had a stable relationship with. The problem with that was that the best relations the Russian had were his siblings, Brazil, India, China and Germany herself. She really didn't think Russia was into Brazil or India this way, and China was aromantic, so Russia wouldn't even consider asking him out. He was respectful like that.

With America it was a similar case. His best relations were with his relatives, Japan, South Korea and, again, the German. Considering that he and South Korea were like siblings and Japan had, not only one, but two girlfriends, she could cross them off the list too.

Poland was another case. They were friendly, yet, they didn't have that many close relations. The closest relations the Pole had were their relatives, some of their neighbours and the EU members. The only country she could see as a potential partner for the Slav was Hungary. Still, Germany crossed Hungary off the list as well. She had expressed multiple times that she saw Poland as a sibling. Nothing else. And knowing them, they were too shy to try anyway.

There was another weird thing though.

Finland and Estonia started to hang around her WAY more. And with that she meant in general. Usually, the countries stayed in their own little world, with their siblings and each other. She was very confused when she had witnessed Estonia teasing Finland about some crush he had, she hadn't caught who it was but had immediately been concerned. They explained that they broke up on good terms a month ago. They just didn't feel that way anymore. Now, they teased each other on their new crushes or guys/gals they found attractive.

She had learned a lot about the two in just this small amount of time. Like for example that Estonia cross-dressed sometimes when he felt like it, or how Finland actually couldn't stand the cold as good as other countries that are used to it. Private stuff, intimate stuff, stuff she wouldn't learn from others normally. Finland once even admitted to finding Russia kind of hot.

Still, they never told her why they spend so much time with her now.

Germany couldn't complain. At this point in time, they were like the only constant thing in her life. It brought her a certain calm, having them there. Like her life wouldn't crumble and fall to pieces anymore. It was the feeling she had had when the three earlier mentioned spent less and less time with her. She was scared she did something wrong and believed the entirely wrong thing. She was scared she would be alone at the end of this.

Now, with Finland and Estonia hanging out with her, she wasn't alone. She had new closer friends she could rely on for company and support when she needed them.

×•×○×•×

They had now reached the week. That one week every year that was both loved and dreaded. All around Germany, countries kept on asking each other out to prom.

She really didn't have a problem with that. She was happy for them. Besides, it helped her cross even more countries off her list of potential dates for her three friends.

On that front, nothing had happened. She did have to report that they have completely stopped texting her, only talking to her when they saw her, and she spoke to them first or when they had to in class.

Still, she had made a major breakthrough on Monday in the evening of the second week. She was eating when she started to think about it.

What if they tried to ask her out?

Don't understand her wrong, Germany wouldn't have a problem with that.

She liked all three of them. She didn't love them, at least not yet, but she felt like she had the potential to love at least one of them if they made serious moves on her.

When she thought about it more seriously, she would be happy if they asked her out. She hadn't planned on going to prom. Parties were not her thing and she got overwhelmed really fast there, the Oktoberfest or Karneval being an exception. However, she made the promise that if someone should ask her out, she would go to prom with them.

Every day she kept thinking about it, and the more she looked back on it, it actually made sense.

Why else would America make a goal of seeing her blush, keeping it up every day without fail?

Why else would Poland ask her out to that cafe and leave so quickly when she denied?

Why else would Russia be so ready to beat everyone up for her, even if it was one of his own friends or family members or he could get in trouble for it?

Yes, it did make a lot of sense. But why were they avoiding her then? Were they preparing their way of asking her out? Were they fighting each other in secret and waited till one of them won?

Did they want her to ask them out?

The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

She had told Finland and Estonia about her assumption. Finland had just shook his head and mumbled about how stupid they were while Estonia had sighed out in relief and screamed "FINALLY" in his native tongue.

Apparently, Germany was right.

×•×○×•×

"Why should YOU get to ask her out?!"

"I've known her the longest, США **(USA)**."

"Oh really? I'm SURE I've known her longer!"

"You don't know shit! You only knew her since the moment you split her! I've known her even before the bastard decided to betray мой отец **(my father)**!"

"HA! You make me laugh, commie. You fought her!"

"As if YOU haven't! Just because мой отец **(my father)** told me to stomp down those revolts, doesn't mean I wanted to fight her!"

"None of you two get to ask her out! Both of you fought her! I'm the only one who didn't hurt her! So obviously I should get to ask her out!"

"SHUT UP POLAND" "ЗАТКНИСЬ ПОЛЬША **(shut up Poland)**!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

And with that, all three gazes went to her.

What was going on right now? Well, let Germany explain.

She had been strolling down the hall to the library for some history studying. Then, out of nowhere America, Poland and Russia had come dashing through the hall, all shoving each other and screaming and grunting. They had nearly crashed into her hadn't it been for her fast reflexes and Poland noticing she was there and screaming for the other two's attention on the matter.

Then, when they all stood in a line in front of her and finished to pant, America had wanted to speak before being pushed by Russia, who started speaking instead of him. Russia, before even finishing his second word, had then been shoved by Poland. All that then started a war of them shoving each other around and arguing about who would get to ask her out.

It really was too much and the woman was tired of hearing them scream all those stupid arguments. Besides, they slowly attracted a crowd and she'd rather solve this in private than with a crowd, filming everything and being there to shame at least one of the four.

"If you don't want to share me between the three of you, decide on who gets to ask me out BEFORE coming to run here, dammit! I don't want to listen to your reasons on why one of you deserves it more than the others. Just make it out between the three of you and THEN come to me! I'm not some... some... some object you can claim just like that! I've moved on from that time in my life."

And with those words, she turned around, her hair and skirt whipping with the momentum, and steadily walked to the library, leaving her three suitors dumb folded on the same spot.

×•×○×•×

"大丈夫ですか **(Are you okay)** "

After Germany left the three to stand alone in the hallway, they had begun their marsh of shame to the cafeteria. Now, they sat slumped over the table, Poland even looking close to just breaking out crying. Russia was unresponsive in a trance and America muttered cruses and mumbled to himself.

Before them, sat Japan and Italy and Canada. Each of them had helped the country they shared a continent with, giving them advice and ideas on how to win the tricolors heart. None of the poor souls knew that they had bet with each other through.

"She rejected uuusss!!", cried America. Canada just patted him on the back, silently sliding his pudding over to his older brother.

"No, she didn't, тупица **(dumbass)**. She said she wants us to work out who gets to ask her ourselves OR agree to share her."

Italy blinked, "You seriously argued in front of her? No wonder she rejected all of you stupidi idioti **(stupid idiots)**."

"How about instead of rubbing salt into the wound, you help us with a solution, Włochy **(Italy)**..."

Italy huffed and stuffed one of his french fries into his mouth, "Why should I do that? You blew it! Not my fault when you are too much of a scemo **(fool)** to do it right."

Japan lightly picked at her friends' scarf, "Be a bit nicer, イタリア **(Italy)**! They tried their best!" Then, the cat-eared girl rubbed her chin in thought.

"Maybe you could do a competition! The winner gets to ask Germany out and the losers have to face a consequence!"

"Ottima idea amico mio **(Great idea my friend)**! A contest on who stays up longer! Without coffee or energy drinks! Or, well, any kind of caffeine!!"

"And we'll think of a consequence for the loser! I already have a great idea!", Japan winked and grinned menacingly at the end of her sentence and the three poor countries already knew that whatever the consequence was, it would not be good at all.

"Can... I ask what the consequence is...?"

"Nope!", she popped the 'p' at the end, "You'll find out when you lose. Okay then. This evening at my place. Ita, Nada and I make sure you don't break the rules and to look who wins. Whoever stays up the longest wins the right to ask out the beautiful fair maiden!"

×•×○×•×

It was 1 a.m.

As decided earlier that day, the three suitors and their helpers all met up at Japan's home.

Canada had the idea to bring some snacks. Afterall, they would watch movies, just so they could make it harder on the three rivals and to entertain themselves while nothing happened. You really can't watch a movie without some good snacks now can you?

America and Russia were doing fine. It was like they had just woken up and were completely ready to start into the day.

Poland, on the other hand, had a healthy sleeping schedule. That also meant that they were completely exhausted. If Poland was honest, they were only holding on because they so very desperately wanted to be able to ask Germany out without anyone standing in their way.

Maybe also because they were scared of the consequence Japan had thought about, but don't tell her that!

Poland yawned as they looked at the clock, then back to their rivals.

Just how long could they stay awake for? Would it be long? Would they stay awake the entire night?

The small Slav knew they wouldn't be able to last long. Their sleeping schedule didn't allow otherwise.

They had to try their best through. For Germany, their safety and their pride!

America on the other hand was smug. He knew from past sleepovers from friends, both he and Russia attended, that he could last longer than the Slav. He didn't know the exact reason why, but he had a feeling it had to do with all the all-nighters he had pulled, and the amount of Vodka Russia would drink often. Maybe it was the fact that Russia's country was ahead of him by about nine hours with his time zone.

The striped country could already imagine how he would ask her out when he was declared winner.

He would buy a rose, the prettiest he could find, and bring it to school, maybe some chocolates too. Now that he thought about it, he could just get some black forest cake. America knew by heart that she loved that cake.

While the American would love to organize a whole orchestra, wear only the finest tuxedo and make it all fancy and beautiful, just like she deserved, he knew that his beloved German beauty hated having attention on her. And he respected that.

He couldn't help but glance over at Russia again. The country seemed pretty awake still and America knew that he would stay awake for quite a while. However, only now did he realize that Russia probably would stay awake WAY longer than he usually would.

It was obvious why. Russia genuinely loves Germany with all his heart. He would do anything for her. And he knew. The American knew that when Russia wanted something, he would get it. The Slav would do anything to get what he wanted.

America really had to find a way to get Russia to give up on his own. But what could he do? Give him a bottle of Vodka? Russia can get that himself! And he would only complain about American Vodka. Should he offer him to do his homework for a whole year? No... America didn't even do his own homework. He always copied it from someone, not because he can't do it himself, but instead because he was too lazy.

While the American pondered over how to bring Russia away from his goal of winning, the Slavic country did the same.

He didn't have anything to offer either. America didn't really drink Vodka, and he didn't like any of his good delicacies. He didn't need any favors from Russia either, America could get and do everything he wanted anyway, with his popularity.

Russia didn't want to lose this. He had waited for this very moment for years. He couldn't just... lose. It seemed unreal to him. He was so close, so close to the one thing he always wanted and now he wasn't even guaranteed to get it?

It seemed unfair to him. He had always been there for Germany when they were children and had done the same when he met her again. So why, why should America or Poland get to take his opportunity to finally confess? The amount of time they knew her didn't even come close to the amount of time he did. And Russia didn't mean "know she exists and occasionally meet with her for business". He meant actually personally knowing her.

While the three countries pondered about how to win this challenge, Japan, Italy and Canada sat and watched, silently and cautiously continuing their betting pool that other countries had joined in.

×•×○×•×

It was 3 a.m.

Poland had given up and went home to sleep half an hour ago. They didn't stop because they wanted to, but rather because they had seriously started feeling sick and bad. The other countries had spent about an hour trying to convince them to stop and consider their health.

When they succeeded, Canada had volunteered to bring the small Slav home.

Russia and America on the other hand, were still going strong.

Both were determined, but at the same time neither of them knew when the other would start to falter. What happened if neither of them fell asleep? Would they stay awake another night the next day, or rather, later today if neither won?

Most snacks were already eaten, most movies watched. By now, the hosting country didn't know how to entertain everyone anymore.

Italy on the other hand, mentioned he still had more movies and board games at home.

The decision was made quickly. Japan and Italy would leave to get the movies and games from his house while Canada would get more snacks. America and Russia were to stay in the house.

×•×○×•×

It was 4 a.m.

America and Russia were still alone in the house. They could kind of understand, Italy lived around half an hour away from Japan and Canada had to drive a bit out of town to find a shop that was open 24/7.

The two had sat in awkward silence for about ten minutes before America broke the ice and asked Russia why he so desperately wanted to win this.

From that one question, a whole discussion had started, which later turned into the rivals telling each other what they liked about their shared interest.

While Russia didn't think about anything while they did so, America had started to ponder a thought. A decision he would either regret or feel good about later on.

"Russia."

The mentioned country looked over to him. America could see the light dark rings under his eyes and the way they started to drop slowly. The drowsy look in his eyes.

"I give."

"Что? О чем ты говоришь **(What? What are you talking about)**?”

"I give up. You win. You can ask her to prom."

"You are joking right?"

"Nope. Completely serious my man."

"But... why? Why do you give up so suddenly?"

America looked over Russia again. The way taller, but actually way younger, country had his eyes wide open, his mouth stuck in a small surprised expression. Yet, the American could see the gratitude mixed in with confusion in his eyes.

"The way you just talked about her... It made me realize how much you actually love her. I never realized you did. You always look so indifferent in her presence. If I'm honest, I thought you only did this to annoy me and stop me from being happy."

He took a breath and looked up to the ceiling, leaning back on his hands. He was aware of the eyes that followed his movements.

"I... Since I've been independent, I always got what I wanted... People see me as a hero for helping in both wars and kind of being the changing tide... Countries sold me their territory for so cheap, when that piece of land was worth so much more. I- I took a part of the very person I am trying to woo, made her tear herself apart, formed her into something I wanted her to be, I basically killed your father... People love me, respect me... Hell, I am the strongest power on Earth, the strongest country to exist! All my independent life, I've always gotten what I wanted.

You on the other hand, you always had to fight for it. You had to work so you could get some food on the table while I only had to swing by my parents or the next store for something. You had to fight for respect and live in a household that couldn't give you all the means to properly help you in talents except showing you to survive and kill. You never got what you wanted without giving your all for it.

I don't feel like I deserve this. I- I feel like you deserve this way more than me. You waited so long for this and I don't want to take it from you, now that I know just how strong you feel...

You knew her way longer than I did. You had an interest in her, at least in a romantic sense way longer than I did.

I don't know if I'm going to regret this. For all I know, giving this one moment to you could mean the end to my opportunity to make her love me. It could mean that she falls for you, dates you. If that happens, I won't have the chance to make my affection feel the same for me.

And yet, if I don't do this, I know I am going to feel guilty about this. Because I respect you Russia. I respect you so fucking much. I dislike you and actually don't really want to talk with you, but I also respect you. That's why I'm giving up right now and giving you the chance to finally have something to yourself that you don't have to fight even half as hard for as all the previous things."

For a minute, it was completely quiet. Russia let the words he's been told just now sink in, while America just waited for the opposite to say anything.

The elder was about to pick up the conversation when suddenly, he was grabbed and engulfed in a hug, his face pressed to a shaking shoulder.

"I'm never going to say this ever again, so listen closely, капиталистический **(capitalist)**.

I respect you too. I fucking dislike you, I don't want to have anything to do with you, but I respect you too.

С- Спасибо.. **(T- Thank you)** Thank you for giving me this. You are never gonna hear me thank you ever again, and I'm never gonna hug you ever again but just this once.

Спасибо за этот шанс, Соединенные Штаты Америки **(Thank you for this chance, United States of America)**."

×•×○×•×

"Германия **(Germany)**!"

It was lunch.

A few hours ago, when the host of the competition had returned, they found the two rivals downing energy drinks and coffee respectively. When they asked, they got told that Russia won this whole thing. Japan had whooped and collected that sweet betting money.

After that, at 6 a.m. to be exact, the countries had made their way to a florist, bought a single red rose there and returned to their own homes each.

Now, the three rivals, along with Japan, Canada and Italy, dashed down the halls to Germany, who was idly chatting with Finland and Estonia.

As soon as the female saw the whole group, she knew they must have made a decision.

Extending the rose, Russia caught his breath, "Германия **(Germany)** , will you go to prom with me?"

"That's really sweet of you... the rose, you know but... I'm already going with someone."

"...what?"

"I'm going with Finnland already. He asked me earlier today before biology class."

"But I thought Fin was gay? And dating Estonia??"

"Bisexual actually. I realized when I was dating Viro **(Estonia)**. We broke up like; two months ago."

The whole gang gaped and turned their attention to Finland and Estonia.

Finland had a sly smirk on his normally so sleepy, bored face and put his arm over Germany's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Estonia was snickering with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then he extended his hand.

"My money. I won this damn bet!"

"You bet on me?! Viro, mikä vittu **(Estonia, what the fuck)**?!"

×•×○×•×

"Hallo Leute! Ihr seht echt gut aus… **(Hello guys! You look really good…)** "

"Kiitos kaunokainen **(Thank you, gorgeous)**."

"Just wait a second. I'll get him from upstairs."

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę musimy to zrobić… **(I can't believe we really have to do this …)** "

The three rivals and Japan had argued for a long time about the consequence. Not about what it was but rather, if they really had to take it. Canada had butted in with the argument that, technically, all three lost the competition.

The glare from his older brother that he received didn't do much on his want to know what the consequence was. Now, it was thirty minutes before prom started.

The group had decided to go as a whole and, seeing as Germany didn't live far from school, they would meet up at her place.

Japan, Canada, Italy and Estonia had all agreed to meet their dates at school, but still wanted to see the punishment play out from the very beginning.

Finland was grinning while stuffing the little bunch of the two national flowers, the lily-of-the-valley and the cornflower, that Germany had given him into his pocket.

Now, Poland, Russia and America on the other hand... all three were slightly shaken, Poland shaking the most and even being a bit nauseous.

Why? Well...

"Grüßt Gott, Kinder. **(Greetings, children.)** "

Germany chuckled slightly, fixing her father's tie and then smoothing over the front of the suit. The taller German just let out a sigh, patting his daughter on the head once and brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Du versprichst mir den Saal nicht mit ihm zu verlassen, ja **(You promise me not to leave the room, yes)**?"

"Ja Vater **(Yes father)** "

"Und du gehst mit mir nach hause, sollte ich früher gehen wollen **(And you're coming home with me if I want to leave sooner)**."

"Ja Vater **(Yes father)**."

"Du bleibst in meiner Reichweite, klar **(You're staying in my range, clear)**?"

"Vater, ich bin kein Kind mehr... Ich bin verdammte 29 Jahre alt **(Father I'm not a child anymore... I am damned 29 years old)**."

"Ich sorge mich doch nur… **(I'm just worried …)** "

"Du solltest dich lieber um dich selber sorgen. Wenn du dich heute nicht zusammenreißt, werden sie dich ins Heim befördern **(You should rather worry about yourself. If you don't pull yourself together today, they will send you to the asylum)**."

Again, the Third Reich sighed before turning to the people in front of the door. He smiled at Japan, Italy, Canada and Estonia, sent a scrutinizing look and a warning glare to Finland and then turned his eyes to Russia, America and Poland.

He grumbled some colorful German curse under his breath, then stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and stepped out of the house over to them.

Germany closed the door and looked at the group. Then smiled and made her way over to her car. She would drive herself, Finland, Japan, Italy and Estonia. Her father would drive the rest in his own car.

As they pulled out the parking spot, Canada already took a seat in the passenger seat of Reich's Audi.

"Before I forget it.", he turned to his "dates" again. And then, without warning, slapped a bright pink triangle on each of their foreheads.

"OW! What the fuck old man?!"

"Don't talk to me in such language, Untermensch **(subhuman creature)**! In my times, we marked homosexuals with these. Considering that I was supposed to give you something to wear, like Deutschland **(Germany)** gave Finnland the flowers, I decided to give you this to wear. You dare take them off without me telling you and you don't want to know what's going to happen."

With those words, he climbed into his car as well.

That night, America, Russia and Poland not only learned that the Third Reich is still a force to be reckoned with but also to NEVER consider any of Japan's competitions ever again.


End file.
